leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ekko/Trivia
General * Ekko is a homophonic pun on Latinate English /ˈɛkoʊ/; ** from ἠχώ /ɛː.kʰɔ̌ː/ "sound" (var. ἠχή /ɛː.kʰɛ̌ː/ & ἦχος /ɛ̂ː.kʰos/) < *sweh₂gʰ-'':Beekes, R.S.P. ''Etymological Dictionayr of Greek, p. 528 ** While Ekko himself does not have a sound theme nor does he take after , the idea is that his past selves from his constant rewinding of time serve as an echo of split timelines he left behind to achieve the results he desires (as evidenced by his holographic projections in and ). ** His name also references and his first album 'Time'. ** Besides the proverbial-and-literal 'Ekkos of the past' his name, having two Ks (KK) references the Rewind symbol ⏪. Development * His voice actor is Antony Del Rio. ** is voiced by . ** Ekko's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * His title references . * Ekko's concept simplifies to 'Time Assassin with Rewind'.Ekko initial ideas His design was inspired by .Ekko inspiration ** His production names were 'Time Slugger' and 'Time Assassin'.Ask Riot In-game he was called 'Punk Genius'. ** Production started after release,Ekko production his concept and assets took eight months from start to finish.Ekko Development time * Examples of Chronobreak iterations:Ekko Ultimate development ** Ekko globally saves everyone's state (mana, health, cooldowns, position, etc.) After 8 seconds anyone who is not dead is returned to the saved state (can't rewind death). This was scrapped because it promoted uncalculated engagements and was rather disruptive.Gypsylord on Ekko's rewind ** Ekko returns himself and a targeted enemy champion to wherever they were 4 seconds ago. This was scrapped because it was overpowered. * Ekko's release was leaked both by datamining and by way of the 4chan imageboard. * The Piltovan killer from Chronobreak was inspired by the 1931 German movie .Piltover killer reference Lore * Ekko is a 16-17-year-old teenager, younger than and .Ekko's age ** Like and , 'Ekko' is not his actual name but rather what his friends call him.Ekko's name * Ekko is basically a gifted, unrefined genius that tends to take on more than he can initially handle. He managed to create the and the simply through trial and error, and as a result splits the timeline to fuel his perfectionismZ-Drive experimentation * Ekko mainly uses the Z-Drive to undo his mistakes and find key points to exploit, such as taking down a Vigilnaut (the techmaturgically augmented goon he fought in Seconds).Ekko and Urgot-looking goon * Despite being able to undo physical effects on his body, Ekko retains some residual effects over the rewind, including physical pain and mental fatigue. His cognitive age does not change over the course of rewinding.Ekko agingEkko injury * Ekko's facepaint and are both shaped after an hourglass, an expression of his personality as well as the symbol he adopted for himself.Ekko's face paint ** He displays the same Zaunite street fashion and do (with Ekko's neckpiece being identical to the hextech bolts on her gauntlets) * Ekko's 'bat' is a clock second-hand he stole from a Piltover clocktower (as evidenced by the Roman 'XII' at its base) Ekko's bat clarified by lead writer * Ekko believes in and cares for Zaun and its future despite not fully understanding the bigger picture. * As evidenced by his joke, the sometimes functions unexpectedly. ** It being the product of makeshift hextech powered by a shattered crystal of undocumented properties might have something to do with it. *** The shattered crystal is implied to be part of the one that and fought over in their biographies. *** And that also implies the current isn't the first of many broken before. * The is powered by the . ** Ekko had at first another function for it in mind (likely a smoke/flash grenade) but several successive malfunctions prompted its current incarnation. Quotes ; * ."}}}} and on the job. I could use a break."}}}} might be referencing Ekko's voice actor Antony Del Rio also voicing both and in . * was made for me."}}}} and ?"}}}} references the pun on his name, the item, and the word both come from, as well as the item being an efficient purchase for Ekko stat-wise. * ."}}}} is a play on a quote from ("You never go full retard."). * }} applies to both (the egotistical posterboy for the stuck-up Pilties) and (the amoral cyborg being part of Zaun's ethical bankruptcy) * }} resembles |Zilean}}. * }} and }} might be quoting . * give Zaun a bad name."}}}} might be referencing You Give Love A Bad Name by . * ."}}}} jokingly alludes to minors being prohibited from purchasing spirits. * }} is a jab at . * Ekko shares quotes with: ** |Jayce}} ** |Sivir}} ** |Sivir}} ; * }} is a reference to The Rap Battle from YouTube user SUPAHOTFIRE DESHAWN. * }} references her lyrics in POP/STARS. Skins ; * He resembles from . ** His bat resembles from . *** Both games were made by . * He might have been inspired by from .Scout Ekko * The Slums of Zaun and his can be seen in the background. ** The writing behind Ekko resembles Alienese from . ; * He references . * The bat is fashioned into the African Ikakalaka. ; * He references South Korean high school delinquents. * The group is in classroom 1337, which references . * One of the math formulas on the board is the definition of the derivative. ; * The holograms on the right have blueprints of and . * He is from an alternate future in which he was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * If one tells they fight for 'freedom' she'll say the following: ** " Kid, you copy?" ** "Time to go." ** "We will alter our odds." ** QWQRE83 Chrono Blade. ; * He was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 6 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** ** * He represents Duke. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Duke himself and displays his signature. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * and can be seen in the background of his splash art. * He was released in celebration of Harrowing 2018 along with: ** ** ; * His design was inspired by from . ** His voice-actor, , did music for the same movie. ** His ability VFX and SFX share visual and sound characteristics as the ones from the movie. * His taunt animation is a reference to The Rap Battle from YouTube user SUPAHOTFIRE DESHAWN. Relations * Ekko's parents work overtime in one of Zaun's many factories, so they're rarely home.Ekko's parents * The memorial wall Ekko often visits has paintings of girls with blue ( ) and pink ( ) hair. ** They were all part of the same gang before they went their separate ways. *** Ekko had a crush on before she started talking to and . *** He believes in and wishes for her return to Zaun but is unaware of her amnesia. * Ekko dislikes Pilties like , , and , as he sees them as arrogant and self-important, as well as to promote Zaunite nationalism. ** He is convinced Piltover is not the only progressive city in Valoran and is proud to be Zaunite. *** Seeing his former friends leave for the City of Progress gave him a bit of a chip on his shoulder. **** Not to mention his 12-year-old friend Ajuna was killed by a Piltie.Ekko hating Piltover *** He finds a poser.Ekko and Ezreal ** To him and are the opposite extremes of the same decadent spectrum, and hopes he doesn't turn out like either of them.Ekko and Jayce, and Viktor * Ekko also dislikes Zaunites like , , and , as they embody everything that is wrong with the city. ** He had a pet rat named Mr. Tails. reminds him of Mr. Tails and thinks it might be him. ** Ekko likes and what he does for Zaun to the point he would literally poke at him to see the kind of stuff he is literally made of.Ekko and Zac ** He likes for unknown reasons and fights alongside him in The Climb. * Ekko has never met a Yordle and has only heard tales of them.Ekko and Yordles ** If he were to meet , he would respect him for his ingenuity in building a mechanized suit out of junk.Ekko and Rumble ** He would also respect as an inventor despite him residing in and working for Piltover.Ekko and Heimerdinger * and especially might be concerned by Ekko splitting the timeline. Ekko no no with time Category:Champion trivia Category:Ekko Category:2018 Harrowing